1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for separating twisted wires, and in particular an automatic method and apparatus for same selectively adjustable for use with differing numbers and gauges of wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Switching cables consist of conductors surrounded by insulation, with the conductors generally arranged in the form of twisted wire pairs, which pairs are in turn twisted to form triads, quads or pentads. After a section of such wire has been manufactured, it is frequently necessary to untwist the free ends of such cables for insertion into termination connectors and plugs after removal of the insulating sheath.
This operation has hitherto been carried out manually, resulting in a serious slow down of an otherwise automated process.